five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinister Nightmare: The Horror Inside
'Sinister Nightmare: The Horror Inside '''is a story based on the Sinister Nightmare series and the sequel to Sinister Nightmare: The Truth Revealed. Summary ''"After the events of the last book, Charlotte is still trying to move on from the Nightmare's terrifying creations. But even the dead come back to haunt you. Now the Nightmare is back and it has Five gruesome, horrific, animatronic, puppets. Something worse than the Sinister Animatronics are hunting Charlotte, and this time, when it finds her, it will kill her on the spot." Characters Humans Charlotte Smith Jacob Barton Sam Jones Clay Smith Kevin Johnson Emma Rhodes Noah Wilson Jay Hartford Aaron Russel Animatronics Horror Freddy Horror Bonnie Horror Wolf Horror Foxy Horror Chica Salvage Story Chapter One: Resurrection It was a 2 years after the last incident. Charlotte is in her bed trying to sleep. While she was sleeping she saw visions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and a new animatronic. A wolf. Charlotte woke up startled only to wake up in her room. It was morning and time to go to school. Back at the pizzeria a growl could be heard. An animatronic hand with sharp claws rose up from the ground. At the top was Salvage. We was pouring mutations over the grave of the animatronics. Covered in mutations, the animatronics rose up and now the Horror Animatronics are born. At school, Charlotte met up with her good friend Jacob, along with new friends like, Sam, Kevin, Emma, Noah, Jay, Clay, and Aaron. The crew heard squeaking but when they turned around, nothing was there. They had then seen something terrifying. A mutated version of Freddy Fazbear trying to break the window to get to them. They try to run away before he gets to them but a new animatronic stands behind them. Horror Wolf. Before they could get away, Freddy burst through the window. Chapter 2: The Wrath of the Wolf With Freddy in front of him and Wolf behind them, the crew was surrounded. As they were slowly moving towards the kids, the school bell rang making a loud screeching noise, which made the animatronics go insane and start to claw everywhere. They took this chance to run away. By the time the screeching stopped Freddy and Wolf was on the attack! They ran as fast as they could to the door to lock it. Wolf was still really close to be behind them which made Emma let out a loud scream which made them go insane again and kill her by cutting the upper half of her head off. Luckily they closed the door and locked it before Freddy and Wolf could get them. Chapter 3: The Rampage As the madness was happening, Clay managed to slip away from the group to find Salvage. Jason Smith always did favor him over Charlotte. Unknowingly, Jay had followed Clay. Once he found out where the animatronics had been coming from, he did a spell that his father taught him. He did the spell, to bring Horror Foxy to life! Jay had confronted Clay, asking him why. Clay just laughed and said it's what he chooses to do. After their brief confrontation, Clay couldn't have any witnesses, so he ordered Foxy to kill Jay. Foxy lunged at Jay, when he missed he hit a car which made the alarm go off. Foxy went insane, and bit the majority of Jay's brain, killing him. Back with Charlotte, Jacob, Sam, Kevin, Noah, and Aaron. After they got to safety, they realized that Clay and Jay were gone. They didn't know where he was, until he saw his corpse lying in an alleyway. Chapter 4: Cornered Not soon after finding Jay's corpse, Foxy showed up after. As they ran away from Foxy, Freddy and Wolf had come back for them. While running, Freddy growled, while Foxy and Wolf actually talked, telling Charlotte that ''HE'' was coming for her. Frightened Charlotte hit Foxy with a metal pipe. What made the others even more scared, was the fact that he was bleeding. This had made foxy even more angry. The group ended up getting surrounded. They suddenly heard a booming voice, which said that ''HE'''' ''has returned. Charlotte gasped when she saw, Clay along with Salvage. While making Wolf, Foxy, and Freddy hold the others in place, Salvage closed in on Charlotte. Chapter 5: Salvaged Salvaged closed in on Charlotte, leaving her cornered. Salvage then proceeded to say that Charlotte was always his favorite, of his attempted victims. Terrified, Charlotte assumed that Salvage was her father. Salvage to her that she was wrong, and that he was more that Jason, and more than the SinisterTrap. He has become one of his creations, he had called himself Salvage. Charlotte, enraged with her father, asked him, why must he kill people and her friends. He said that there was a very simple answer. Chapter 6: A Path to Death In a flashback to Golden Freddy's Pizza Land. Salvage reminded her of the mysterious man she found. That was him. He had killed and stolen the clothes of one of the workers. When he got into the Spring Bonnie suit, he wanted to lure Lisa Barton in the room to kill her. Charlotte caught him, forcing him to flee. The next time they went, he went inside the Spring Bonnie suit again. Charlotte caught him again, but this time, with worse consequences. The springlocks went off, crushing him, turning him into a fusion of his own creation. He blamed Charlotte for his path to death. Chapter 7: The Truth While Wolf, Freddy, and Foxy where holding the others in place, Charlotte took this chance too make a loud screeching sound, which drove the animatronics insane. Clay and Salvage only laughed. They knew that when a screeching noise was made, they would kill anything in sight. Charlotte only realized this when Aaron's throat was slit by Foxy, and he bled out. Charlotte, Jacob, Sam, Kevin, and Noah, got in a nearby car and drove off. They though they were safe, until something stopped in front of the car. It was Horror Bonnie. When Charlotte drove further, she hit Bonnie's legs, causing him to roar in pain. He was bleeding. The group wanted to know, why the animatronics could bleed. Wolf, Freddy, Foxy, Clay, and Salvage were behind them. Salvage revealed the truth: The animatronics were made from the corpses of their original dead friends, Micheal, Jennifer, Kyle, Francis, Lisa, and Nick. Chapter 8: The New Blood Bonnie, enraged, ripped the roof of the car open, and tried to grab one of them. Charlotte drove further. The force, ripped Bonnie's hand off and blood splattered everywhere. The group drove away in the car with, Freddy, Bonnie, Wolf, and Foxy chasing them. Once they got to safety, Charlotte grabbed the metal pipe she had earlier, with some dried Foxy blood on it. Jacob, while looking for food, heard a scream. He went into a spare room in the building to find Sam on the floor covered in blood. Whatever was in here, ripped off one of her arms. Jacob saw a mysterious figure in the dark. It grabbed Sam and jumped on the roof. Chapter 9: Animatronics Take Manhattan Jacob told the others what he found and that Sam was dead. Not long after that the same mysterious figure busted through the roof. It was Horror Chica. Charlotte hit Chica multiple times with the metal pipe. It didn't kill her but it did bust off half of her face, revealing an endoskeleton and a ton of blood. Angered, Chica leaped towards Charlotte, landing on her. She didn't use enough force to kill Charlotte, but did make a couple cuts on her. While Jacob helped Charlotte, the others heard growling. Freddy, Wolf, Foxy, and Bonnie were at the door. They busted in and surrounded the group. They had to deal with six animatronics plus Clay with only four of them. Chapter 10: Afton Robotics To Be Added Chapter 11: Divide To Be Added Chapter 12: Conquer To Be Added Category:Games